This invention relates generally to a development apparatus for ionographic or electrophotographic imaging and printing apparatuses and machines, and more particularly is directed to a flexible development web or belt with interdigitated electrodes therein which are controlled to transport toner on the surface thereof and to form a toner cloud in the development zone for the development of a latent electrostatic image.